


Wanted

by eridol



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Insecure Kakashi, M/M, Pre-Canon, oof my mans can't catch a break, they're probably in their early twenties at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridol/pseuds/eridol
Summary: Kakashi Hatake assumes that no one wants him.Might Guy, however, wants him more than anything.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Wanted

Kakashi Hatake was frustrated as he sat alone on his bed, his lights turned off and blankets over his shoulders as he drank from the bottle of wine he was holding in one of his hands by its neck. It wasn't that strong, not enough to muddle his senses to the point where he couldn't feel anymore, but Guy had made him promise to stop drinking hard liquor to drown his feelings.

So, he resorted to drinking light liquor like wine and beer as a replacement. It wasn't as satisfying for the lonely nights and still left him with the same killer hangovers in the morning, but he supposed it would work until he could find a better coping mechanism that worked as well. 

It was dark outside as he stared out his window, halfway through the bottle, which would be the equivalent of a glass or two- not nearly enough to get him drunk, but enough to have him somewhat buzzed and a little dizzy, hence why he didn't stand up to object when no other than Might Guy tumbled into his bedroom through the window. 

Might Guy, his best friend, one of the only people who cared, the love of his life- not that Guy knew about that last one, of course. Kakashi hadn't told him about his feelings and that was probably for the best. Guy had a hard enough time dealing with Kakashi's mess of a self most days even though they were only friends, and Kakashi could only imagine how much worse it would be if they were dating. On top of that, Kakashi and love had never mixed all that well- more like oil and water than anything, as every time he had loved someone and allowed them to love him in return, they inevitably wound up dead. Plus, as much as Guy seemed enthusiastic to be around him, Kakashi knew that the ravenette didn't want him like that. They were just rivals; friends. 

The only version of Kakashi that anyone seemed to want was the cool, calm, and collected one who could handle everything by himself. Not the emotional wreck who turned to alcohol for comfort and pushed everyone away. After joining the Anbu, it seemed that was all he had become- especially around Guy, who he never saw these days aside from times like this where he'd be trying to sulk and the older man would interrupt to try and make everything better. 

The other Jonin paused before walking across the room and sitting down on Kakashi's bed, right next to him. Kakashi didn't look up, not wanting to see the face of disappointment that he knew was there.

"You know that's bad for you, rival," Guy scolded, taking the bottle of wine out of his hands, but taking a swig of it himself before setting it down on the nightstand, not even bothering to look for the cork or anything else to close it with. 

"Don't care," Kakashi spat, though that was a lie. He cared- not because he cared about himself or his own health, but because Guy cared and as much as he craved and appreciated that attention, he was sick of making his best friend worry over such a lost cause. It was a waste of time, and for some reason, as much as he tried to push the ravenette away, it never worked like it did with everyone else.

"Well, I do."

Kakashi could only sigh and run a hand through his hair, which was messed up to all hell- not that he cared much about his appearance in front of Guy at this point. He was only in a pair of loose shorts, his mask not even on, though Guy had seen him in lesser states of dress over the years; when they were curious teens who'd compared each other's bodies despite how ridiculous it was, that time Guy had been forced to stitch Kakashi's split lip with a sewing needle and thread because they were on a mission and no medical ninjas were around and Kakashi wouldn't let anyone else see his face, or that other time when Guy had somehow managed to get his asscheek sliced by a Stone ninja's sword on a mission and Kakashi was the only one he'd let change his bandages and apply ointment when the huge gash was healing.

At this point, they didn't have much shame around each other when it came to physical things.

"Whatever."

There was a pause, and finally, Kakashi met his rival's gaze. The taller man was forcing a smile, clearly trying to be reassuring and calm like he always was despite the fact that he clearly didn't know how to deal with this properly. It was funny- even if he wasn't forcing that smile until his face twitched with the effort it took to keep it up, and even if he wasn't looking at Kakashi in a way that was almost loving, he would still manage to be just as reassuring as he always was. His presence was enough.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're tired of me, rival!"

"I'm always tired, Guy," Kakashi laughed, the noise almost bitter but wistful in its own way. He didn't miss the light red hue that took over the other Jonin's cheeks, but he didn't question it, either. "But never of you."

"You do look tired," Guy reached out in an oddly intimate gesture, pushing Kakashi's hair out of his face and smoothing it back the best he could. Kakashi, of course, leaned into the touch. He couldn't remember the last time someone had touched his hair for sure- maybe that time Obito had tried to yank some of it out in response to one of Kakashi's sarcastic jabs, or that time Rin had tried to braid it to no avail because of how messy it was. Thinking about it made him want to cry, but he didn't, only biting his lip and allowing his eyes to fall shut as Guy's hand rested on his shoulder in a soothing manner. "You know I love you, right?"

Hearing what his rival had just said, the moment it registered, his eyes snapped open again.

Within a few seconds of that, Kakashi felt everything crash down on him. Guy loved him? How was that meant to be taken? Was it romantically in the way he'd secretly wanted for so long, or was it just in that friendly way he loved everyone else in? If it was the latter, how come he hadn't said it until this point? They'd been friends for a good fifteen years now. If it was meant in a friendly way, wouldn't he have said it earlier?

"...As in?" Kakashi asked for clarification, tilting his head and pulling the blankets that he had draped over his shoulders even closer to himself in some attempt at self-comfort. He was nervous and he really didn't want to be, but he couldn't help how his heart was beating so fast that he was sure the other man must've been able to hear it.

"I'm in love with you, Kakashi! I always have been."

"Oh, shit," He muttered, almost unable to believe it. Guy was being serious, right? Did he know what those words meant to Kakashi? Did he know about the one-sided pining that Kakashi had thought he'd been doing for so long? "You're not joking or something right now, are you?"

"What? Of course not!" He exclaimed, almost as if he was offended by Kakashi thinking about the possibility of his sudden confession being some sort of sick joke. "Why do you look so surprised? Should- Should I leave? I'm sorry if that was too much-" Guy went to stand up, but Kakashi tossed the blankets off of himself and grabbed the older man by the arm, pulling him back down where he'd been sitting just seconds before and silently shaking his head. 

"Don't leave, I just... I am surprised. I thought you didn't want me," Kakashi admitted, voice uncharacteristically quiet; shaky. In front of everyone else, he would've kept up that calm and confident facade, but this was Guy and he was already vulnerable enough to not care as much as he usually would. Guy loved him. He could be at least somewhat honest about everything. "I thought you'd never want me."

"What?"

"Who would willingly make themselves deal with this?" Kakashi laughed and offered a half-hearted smile, awkwardly gesturing to himself with his hand. "You, apparently... I guess you always have," He muttered, knowing that it was true. Guy had always been there for him, whether it was to start one of those stupid challenges that made him remember that someone did look forward to seeing him most days, or to scold him for scrubbing his arms raw of the blood that wasn't there anymore, or to keep him from drinking himself into oblivion. "But I didn't think it was like that."

"It's a privilege to deal with you."

"Of course you'd say that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Guy questioned, withdrawing his hand from Kakashi's shoulder so he could cross his arms.

"You've always cared too much," Kakashi reminded the older man, shaking his head. Guy only smiled in that way he always did when he felt challenged, holding a finger up as he started to speak again.

"It makes up for-!"

"The fact that I don't care enough about myself, I know," Kakashi cut his best friend off, dismissively waving his hand before picking up one of the blankets that he'd thrown off of himself and balling it up so he could hug it close to his chest; a nervous habit of his. This conversation was making him nervous, and he wasn't sure of whether he should be relieved or more worried than he was before about Guy's feelings towards him. "That's why you've always cared so much."

"No, it's not," Guy scoffed, but then gave an apologetic look and ran a hand through his silky black locks and let out a small huff. "I mean, sure, the way you act worries me a lot! But whether you're like this or on the top of the world, I'll always care about you just as much as I do now- as much as I always have!"

"For the record," Kakashi started, sighing. "I love you- I'm in love with you, too. Always have been... Always will be."

"I can't believe you thought I wouldn't want you-"

Not wanting to address that part of things, Kakashi grabbed his best friend's arm again and buried his face into the man's shoulder. He smelled like the cologne that Kakashi had always claimed to hate despite loving in secret, citrus, and something else that just screamed home. Kakashi would bathe himself in that if he could.

"Stay," The silver-haired man spoke one word, and it was a bit muffled by the cloth of the green jumpsuit that he had practically shoved his face into.

"Huh?" Guy hummed, seemingly unsure of whether or not he'd heard that correctly.

"Stay the night," Kakashi reiterated, moving to hold one of Guy's hands, gently squeezing it and taking a deep breath in. "Please."

Guy offered a nod in response, ditching his shoes and jumpsuit so he was only in his boxers as well before he crawled into the bed. Kakashi laid down next to his rival, watching as the ravenette grabbed the large comforter and pulled it over them. Without much warning, Guy was wrapping his arms around the younger man's lithe body, cuddling up next to him in a way that had his cheeks burning red at the sudden contact.

Kakashi wasn't sure if Guy was burning hot or if he was just ice cold, but the sudden skin to skin contact had him melting at the warmth of the older man, whose legs were entangled with his and whose arms were around his waist.

"You always this cold?" Guy questioned, one of his hands moving to gently run up and down Kakashi's bare back, sending tingles of heat through the pale skin that made him want more of that same feeling.

"Usually."

"Kakashi," Guy started again, the hand that had been on Kakashi's back now trailing up to run through the ends of the Anbu's silvery hair; comforting. For the first time in what must've been years, Kakashi relaxed and allowed himself to breathe as he looked up at the man he loved, who was only smiling down at him in that loving way he almost always did.

"Hm?"

"You're always going to be wanted."


End file.
